


Voyeur

by Thanatopsiturvy



Series: In Search of Nine Lives [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Silence Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy
Summary: The new Arch Mage and the resident Fence get an unexpected audience during their midnight escapades.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyo, have some just... straight up smut.  
> I jerked Azarahd's heart strings around in the last one, so I'm just letting him have some good, old fashioned fun in this installment.  
> Enthir is a sexy little fucker... I think it's that voice that gets me. It should be a crime to make that elf stay quiet during sex... but we're all criminals here.

 

The Hall of Attainment was quiet at this time of night; most of the students and teachers were already fast asleep, or else deeply entrenched in their studies. The new Arch Mage of the college, however, found himself partaking in much more enjoyable activities. He sat in one of the stiff, wooden chairs provided for the dorm rooms, a large hand placed on the back of Enthir’s head as the Bosmer bobbed up and down in his lap, sucking enthusiastically on his cock. As a member of the Guild, Ahz had taken an immediate liking to the elf as soon as he set foot on college grounds. They got along easily, quipping to each other in clever thieves cant as they passed. It wasn’t long before they were exchanging a bit more than coin and petty stolen goods. Azarahd closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the stone wall and purred lowly in his throat. The elf had nimble fingers and a _very_ clever mouth.

 

The soft sounds of movement at the doorway caught Azarahd’s attention, drawing his eyes in that direction. A figure stood at the edge of the archway, obscured by the shadows, but easy for Ahz to spot with his night eye. It was Onmund, the Nord boy. He was biting absentmindedly on his left hand’s knuckles, his right fisting his cock that protruded from his robes.

 

His eyes were currently fixed on Enthir, and Azarahd wondered briefly if the Nord was imagining himself providing the mer with such a service. But then he glanced up, locking eyes, and the Kajiit couldn’t help but smile darkly at the way the color drained from the man’s face. The hand on his cock froze as he wore the look of deer staring down a wolf. Azarahd chuckled, amused, letting his head fall back once more. Enthir stopped his ministrations.

 

“I’m sorry, is something I’m doing amusing to you?” he asked quietly in his low, gravely voice.

“It is nothing…” Ahz assured softly, purposefully ignoring Onmund now. “I am simply imagining how difficult it will be for you to remain quiet when I fuck you into that mattress there,” he purred, rolling the tip of Enthir’s ear between his fingers. The elf let out a low, guttural groan at that.

“You’re a fucking animal,” he growled, launching forward to press his mouth aggressively against Azarahd’s. They kissed for dominance, but it was never truly a contest. The Khajiit was much bigger than the Bosmer and easily overpowered him. Ahz rose out of the chair he was sitting in and pushed the elf back towards the small bed behind them. Enthir hit the mattress with an _oof_ , chucking lowly as he began to wriggle out of his pants.    

 

Azarahd turned to the side table where he had placed his small apothecary satchel, procuring a vial of oil from within. He poured the slick substance over two of his fingers before setting it back down and turning to Enthir. Grabbing one of the elf’s ankles, he lifted his leg, forcing him to turn away from the doorway and onto his side. Ahz quickly moved to run his oiled fingers across Enthir’s entrance, earning a deep moan from the elf.

“Shh…” Azarahd reminded him, but didn’t really have any concern behind the suggestion. Instead his sharp eyes darted over to the door, pleased to find Onmund was still there, still watching. The Nord had replaced his knuckles with a part of his cowl, biting down into the rough fabric to help keep himself quiet. Ahz smirked, maintaining eye contact with the young Nord as he slipped one finger inside Enthir.

“Gods…” the Bosmer whispered, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. He had long discarded his robe, but still wore his tunic, which he’d pulled up to rest high along his chest, exposing small, pert nipples to the chilled air.

 

Azarahd fucked him open with one finger, making sure to keep his claws carefully retracted. As he felt Enthir relaxing around him, he slowly pushed in a second, eliciting a whimper from the mer on the bed.

“You’re failing to be quiet, _bishu fa_ ,” he growled lowly, the use of his native tongue causing Enthir to squirm even more.  
“F-fuck you…” the elf huffed, his voice ragged. Ahz chuckled, propping the leg he still held aloft against his shoulder, and leaning over to grab the vial of oil. He coated his own cock generously before bending his knees and lining himself up against Enthir’s opening. He slid in easily, groaning deep in his chest as the elf’s tight, hot heat engulfed him. Enthir exhaled, sharp and loud, roughly fisting the green bed sheets beneath him as Azarahd pushed in as far as he could go. The Khajiit leaned down, pressing Enthir’s knee into his chest as he stole a final kiss from the elf.

“Remember… _naba fea_ … be quiet,” he whispered huskily before pulling out and slamming back into Enthir, beginning a driving, powerful pace.

 

It was all the Bosmer could do to hang on, slapping one hand over his mouth and gripping the sheets with the other. His breath came out in huffs through his nose as little groans were muffled behind his hand in time with Azarahd’s thrusts. The Khajiit reached down, grabbing a firm hold of the base of Enthir’s cock, squeezing it almost too tightly.

“You only come when I say you can,” he said quietly, sharply, and it wasn’t a suggestion. Enthir nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, hand still over his mouth. The Khajiit also looked over to Onmund, who nodded once in the darkness. Ahz took his time, slowing his pace momentarily only to speed it back up, doing his best to drive the Bosmer out of his mind. He would glance over every so often at the Nord in the doorway, watching as the man’s hand slid over his cock to match the pace Azarahd was setting.

 

Enthir was turning into a squirming, mewling mess on the bed beneath him, and Ahz finally took pity. He snapped his hips forward, quickening his thrusts, feeling his own climax pooling in his gut. The Bosmer had nearly given up on being quiet, huffing low, ragged groans against his forearm. Azarahd growled ferally, squeezing the base of Enthir’s cock tightly one last time before locking eyes with Onmund.

“Come,” he growled, releasing his grip. He saw the Nord spill his seed across his hand and onto the floor, pumping furiously. Enthir nearly shouted as he reached his own climax, but Ahz leaned forward quickly, pressing his large hand against the elf’s mouth to muffle his cries as he continued to slam into him. It only took a few more thrusts before the Khajiit hissed and found his own release in Enthir’s ass, thrusting erratically as he came.

 

After a long moment of regaining his composure, he finally stood back up, removing his hand from over Enthir’s mouth. The elf was smiling at the ceiling, eyes closed. His forehead glimmered with a slight sheen of sweat an his chest pulsed with soft laughter.

“By the Divines… you are a _good_ fuck, _Arch Mage_ ,” he whispered through hoarse laughter, wincing slightly as Azarahd pulled out.

“I try to be my very best… for the College,” he winked, bending down to lick the line of cum off Enthir’s stomach. The Bosmer groaned, running his hands through the short fur atop Ahz’s head.

“Maybe next time we could go to your room? So I don’t nearly pop a blood vessel trying to be quiet?”

“And where is the fun in that?”

“You’re a damn sadist, Azarahd,” Enthir laughed again, moving to sit up. “Now I believe I owe you some wares…”

 

Ahz looked to the archway and saw that Onmund had left just as silently as he had arrived. The Khajiit smiled, knowing he’d probably be seeing the young Nord very soon.

 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Ta'agra Translations:  
> bishu fa - small one   
> naba fea - be quiet
> 
> Until next time! Stay sexy, you animals.


End file.
